


Never Want to Lose You

by The_Adrienette_Cookie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Gen, Lila rossi strikes again, Miraculous Ladybug AU, No ladybug and Chat Noir, Pregnant Marinette Dupain-Cheng, tikki and plagg are humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Adrienette_Cookie/pseuds/The_Adrienette_Cookie
Summary: Lila’s plan was perfect. Almost too perfect. She finally convinced everyone that Marinette was the bad guy and it created a ripple effect among everyone Mari knew and loved.  Most of her friends blocked her number, her parents disowned her, Heck, even her husband, Adrien, divorced her before she got a chance to tell him that she was pregnant. Without a confidant, without a friend in Paris, she decides to move to Japan and start her life over again. After only 5 months, she became an international fashion designer, like she always dreamed of. Soon, her brand, Miraculous Designs was chosen to be part of JFW. Meanwhile, Adrien, now the vice-chairman of Gabriel comes to Japan (yup, Japan Fashion Week) to represent his brand. Will their paths cross? Will Adrien learn the truth? But most importantly, will she be able to forgive him? And how about the others? Find out in “Never Want to Lose You.”
Relationships: Cheesecake - Relationship, Lukagami - Relationship, adrienette
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	1. Prologue- Ms. Schemer the Dreamer

Lila’s/Narrator’s POV  
Lila walked into Le Rouge Renard café, crying. She’d had a crush on Adrien when she first laid eyes on him. She vowed to herself that she would be married to him once they grew older. When they went to college, Gabriel forced him to date her, and she was on cloud nine. Keyword: forced. Him being forced to date her didn’t stop him from avoiding her. But alas, he broke up with her, and that broke her heart. She quickly recovered though, and she just knew that Adrien would come running back to her once he knew that he made a terrible mistake. But the horrible news came today. Her Adrien proposed to Maritrash Dumpbin Shame. Maritrash, the fumbling mess whenever she was with Adrien. Out of all the people in Paris, the model had to choose her, Marirat. She wished it was her. She wished that she would be the one Adrien had loved. She wished that she would be his girlfriend. She wished that Adrien had proposed to her. She wished that they would be the one living together, the power couple, the bride of the century. But alas, the magazine cover was the only proof she needed to know, to know that she would never have a chance with him. “It’s all because of that Maribrat” She thought to herself. “Ugh!” She banged the table, earning a few curious, concerned, and amused looks from other customers. She didn’t mind though, she never did. “I’ll take revenge, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I’ll take revenge.” She thought and smirked to herself, her schemes will work this time. She just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’s that for a first fanfic? Sorry this chapter is short.  
> The official chapter begins on the first chapter!  
> Bug out!


	2. Can't Take it Back, Earned Hurt and Lack

Narrator’s POV  
‘’I can’t believe you! ‘’Adrien said to his now-ex-wife, who was now hurrying down the stairs. ‘’You cheated on me! I never thought in a million years that you would do that to us, to me! Marinette, we’re married, you’re my wife, now get that into your brain!” Adrien snapped. ‘’ Well, ex-wife now” She replied, glumly holding the contract. ‘’ You wouldn’t be if you had just stayed faithful!” Adrien replied angrily. “I should’ve never been you! I wished I would’ve stayed with Lila, she was right about you all along!” Adrien showed her a photo of Marinette with another guy on a date. Now Marinette was triggered. “Listen here Mr. Agreste, when have I ever hurt you like that? When have I ever treated you like a piece of shit? Huh? Answer me!” Adrien was speechless, shocked by the sudden outburst of his ex. “You have known me for years, so I ask you good sir, have I even thought about cheating on you, less doing it? This photo is edited! Look, in this picture, I wore the same dress I did on our last date!” “I- “Adrien started, but he was cut off by Marinette’s angry voice. “I don’t know who told you that I did that, why you believed him/her, or what made you do this to me! This isn’t the Adrien I remember.” Marinette continued, her voice trembling as each word came out of her mouth, the pain and hurt evident in her voice. The tension between them was so thick that a knife would’ve been able to slice through it. Marinette broke the silence. She wiped the stray tears that escaped her beautiful bluebell eyes. “I was hoping that my husband would have a little trust in me, but I was wrong.” With that being said, she picked up her suitcases and ran to the exit, finally able to hail a taxi. Adrien blinked, “Marinette, wait!” But it was too late, she was gone. Gone forever. Nothing he could do would change it, and he knew that. “Marinette….” Adrien whispered, then finally falling on his knees and began crying. Then, he noticed something at the corner of his eye, it was Marinette’s lucky charm. Trembling he picked it up, holding it near his heart. “Marinette, I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...  
> Sorry if the chapter is a touch too angsty, I seem to put an overdose for this chapter.  
> Next chapter will be Marinette's POV  
> So what do you guys think?  
> Bug out!  
> -The_Adrienette_Cookie


	3. Don't Look Back, Get Back on Track

Marinette’s POV  
“Marinette, wait!” I could hear Adrien say. “How I wish I could turn back, I still love him dearly, but accusing me of something I didn't do, that was so wrong of him! I can’t turn back now.” I groaned as I thought about it. “You okay there, miss?” Oh, yeah, I’m fine. I’m okay.” I replied. “Really? No one can be fooled by that explanation, Missy.” I thought. I quickly shook my head. “No, I need to shake him of my mind, it’s time to start a new life in Japan, without his award-winning smile, his beautiful forest green eyes, his wheat colored hair…” I groaned inwardly, as to not alarm the driver again and let out a long sigh. It’s going to be pretty tough.  
Time skip to the airport...  
Marinette was looking at the airport’s brochure, carefully listing the things she’d done before the flight. “So, let’s see, from the start I went to check in my luggage, then I went through scanning, then- “She accidentally bumped into someone on the head. “Hey!” Marinette snapped, rubbing her sore head. Watch where you’re go- “She looked up to see the person she bumped into. “ing………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry again for the short chapter and the cliffhanger. I needed to take a break because…...  
> Today is exam week  
> I’ll continue again tomorrow 😊  
> But for now…  
> Bug out!


	4. Meeting Old Friends as Help Extends

Marinette’s POV  
“L-l-luka?”  
“Hey Marinette, it’s been so long!” Luka said. I rubbed my eyes; I couldn’t believe it! Standing before me was Luka Couffaine, one of my best friends during high school. I beamed. “Luka! What a surprise! What are you doing here? And where’s your wife, Kagami and your daughter, Louisa Rei?” “I went for a concert here in Paris, and she’s is out checking in our luggage for our flight back to Japan, with of course our daughter.” “What a coincidence. So, what are you doing here, Marinette? And where is Adrien?” Luka asked as he looked around, expecting Adrien to come by. I lowered my eyes. “He- he’s, we’re- we’re divorced.” I said the last word so silently he could’ve missed it. But of course, Luka heard every single word. “Oh, I’m sorry. That must be hard. I shouldn’t have brought up the subject.” “No, no, no. It’s okay” I replied, showing him a bittersweet smile. “I’m fine.” “I guess” I thought. Then I told him about everything that happened after he left. How Adrien and I got married, how we divorced, all the others were doing, which country I was going to, mostly everything. “…. but what hurts the most is that I’m- I’m pre-pre-pregnant with his child. And I haven’t told him yet.” I cried a bit, but then starting to compose myself. I got my handkerchief and wiped the tears away. “Now’s not the time to sulk, plus I promised myself that I wouldn’t cry whenever I remembered him.” I mentally reminded to myself. Luka put a comforting hand on my shoulder. “Hey, it’s going to be fine. Tell you what, since you said that you didn’t have a home yet, you can come live in our old house. “What! No, I couldn’t!” “It’s the least we can do to help you and your child.” Luka argued. “I- uh- *sigh* Okay, fine. But only because you want to help me” “And your child.” He added. I sighed. “Yes, and my child.” I shot him a grateful smile. He smiled back. He cleared his throat. “Now, come on, we have to get going. Kagami’s going to kill me if I don’t show up in at least 30 seconds. And she’s probably done checking in our stuff!” I laughed. Time for another friend reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Luka’s so sweet!!! Oh and for the people who are wondering why I named their daughter Louisa Rei is because “Louisa” is a French name for fighter (Kagami) and “Rei” is a Japanese name meaning “bell” or “lovely”. So since Luka plays an instrument, and since bells are a percussion instrument, I said: “Why not?”  
> Until next time, but for now…  
> Bug out!  
> PS: If you see another note at the bottom, please bear with me, I don't know what happened. I can't find a solution on how to remove that note. Do you guys know how?


	5. Chapter 5

Kagami’s POV:  
Luka, my husband said:“Honey, I’ll just buy snacks.” “Okay, but hurry up.” I said, looking at my baby daughter, fussing in her stroller. “Okay” Luka replied quickly. “Now before you go- “I looked over my shoulder. He’s gone already? I sighed. “How in the world am I supposed to check in and take care of Louisa Rei alone?”  
Time skip to 1 hour later  
I looked all around. “Luka is supposed to be here a long time ago!” I thought. “I swear I’m going to give him the tongue-lashing of his life. Suddenly, I see a man with black hair that turns blue at the tips and a woman trailing behind him. “Oh good, you’re here! I’ve been waiting in this line for so long. You took exactly one hour…” I said, brandishing my watch. I stopped. As the figures get closer and closer, I see that the girl is none other than…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger guys (Jk)  
> I'm sorry. But it's technically not a cliffhanger, since you would already know from the last chapter.  
> Oh well, c'est la vie! I need to go to a place called school. There's this huge oral exam and I need to study.  
> Bug out!  
> The_Adrienette_Cookie


	6. Friendly Reunions, and a Friendlier Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No way...  
> 1579 hits!  
> I didn't even expect to get 500!  
> Thank you guys!  
> Thanks for all the support, kudos, bookmarks, and more!  
> You guys inspire me to finish this book!  
> So, without further ado, Chapter 6 of "Never Want to Lose You"  
> Au revoir, and enjoy!

Kagami’s POV:  
As the figures get closer and closer, I see that the girl is none other than…  
“M-ma-marinette?”  
“Lot of stuttering today, huh?” Luka joked. "Oh hush.Mari, how have you been?” “Fine, Kagami. It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other! When was it? 2017?” Marinette replied. “Oh, it’s been years since we last saw each other in person! Too long, since you’ve forgotten.” I said. Marinette replied. “ Also too long, you haven’t been this happy ever since! Luka sure has changed you! Speaking of him, sorry, Luka was late because, well I needed to process some stuff, and I had to tell him all the things that happened.” “Oh, that’s fine Mari, no sweat for you. And as for you mister…” I said, looking at Luka straight in the eye. He gulped. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” “W-well, it w-w-was a a-a-accidental m-meeting.” He stuttered. I facepalmed mentally. “There’s something called a cellphone, Luka. Okay, I’m going to forgive you, since Mari is here, but next time, I swear I’m going to give you the tongue lashing of your life. Understood?” I said to my husband. He shook his head repeatedly. I sighed. “Husbands, am I right Mari?” “I looked at her. “What? Don’t think that I know that huh? It was all over the news. Well you are the bride of the century, considering that you married Adrien Agreste, the most popular model in the world!” I said. “I’m always updated, since day one, y’know?” I nudged her on the shoulder and winked. She lowered her eyes. There’s one thing you’re not updated about. We got a divorce.” “Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you that.” “Oh, no. It’s fine. Happens to the best of us.” Marinette replied, showing me a bittersweet smile. “Poor Mari” I thought. Before I even asked another question, my husband pulled me by the arm.  
“Hey! What was that for? I slapped his arm. He whispered “Ouch.” then he said: “Okay, I’m sorry. But you didn’t have to do that. We need to talk.” “Talk? About what? Talk about us hurting each other’s arms? I crossed my arms. Luka gulped and scratched his head. “Well, you see, after Marinette got divorced, her life made a 180-degree turn. I wanted to talk to you in private about that. So, here’s how it started…”  
Marinette’s POV  
I see Kagami and Luka speaking in hushed tones. I could make a few words over what they were saying. “Psst… Lila…. Japan…. Baby… Stay” And as Luka was telling Kagami, she looked over her shoulder with pity in her eyes. In the meanwhile, I see baby Louisa fussing around. I checked her diaper, I entertained her, nothing. Then I came to the conclusion that she was hungry. So, I rummaged through the baby bag, then when I finally found the baby food, I grabbed the little utensils and began feeding her as she was smiling at me gleefully. Then after 30 seconds I look up to see Kagami smiling and Luka’s arm draped on her shoulder. “How would you like to become our nanny? Then, we will support you with whatever job you would like. But since Luka here told me years ago that you like fashion, we’ll raise a charity concert so that we could have enough funds to raise a boutique for you complete with all the fabric and materials you need to support you and your child?” I beamed. I threw my hands around them “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Kagami giggled. “Isn’t it a bit too early to throw a thank you fest? We haven’t executed the plan yet.” I laughed. “You’re beginning to sound like Luka, Kagami.” I said. “Well, if you live, eat, sleep, and breath the same air as this musical dork does for two years and counting…” She shot a glance at Luka. “you’ll catch some things along the way.” Kagami replied. We all laugh. Well, we should go to the boarding area if we want to get our butts going to Japan, huh lovebirds? I replied. “And not a moment to lose!” Kagami said, dragging the stroller, while Luka was carrying their bags. I on the other hand, picked up my suitcase. I knew I was going to love it in Japan! And it wasn’t just a gut feeling that says otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry again for the short chapter and the cliffhanger. I needed to take a break because…...  
> This is exam week.  
> I’ll continue again tomorrow 😊  
> But for now…  
> Bug out!  
> -The_Adrienette_Cookie


End file.
